yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Competitions
Sochi Grand Prix Final Episode(s): Episode 1: Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Competitors * Victor Nikiforov * Christophe Giacometti * Jean-Jacques Leroy * Cao Bin * Michele Crispino * Yuuri Katsuki Highlights Victor wins his fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final. Scores The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship Episode(s): Episode 5: Face-Beet Red!! It's the First Competition! The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship Competitors * Yuuri Katsuki * Kenjirou Minami * Hikaru Fujiwara * Yuuto Omiki Highlights Yuuri Katsuki beat his previous personal best by over 10 points in the short program. If it had been an ISU sanctioned competition, his score would have been among the top ten highest in the world. He also beat his overall score in the Sochi GP Final by over 20 points. Scores First Event: Skate America Competitors * Leo de la Iglesia (1st) * Otabek Altin (2nd) * Guang Hong Ji (3rd) * Phichit Chulanont (4th) Second Event: Skate Canada Competitors * Jean-Jacques Leroy (1st) * Yuri Plisetsky (2nd) * Emil Nekola (3rd) Third Event: Cup of China Episode(s): * Episode 6: China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program * Episode 7: China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate Competitors * Yuuri Katsuki * Phichit Chulanont * Guang Hong Ji * Georgi Popovich * Leo de la Iglesia * Christophe Giacometti Highlights Yuuri beats his personal best by about 10 points in the short program and ends up in the lead. Since he's not used to being the one to beat, his nerves are especially bad going into the free skate. Phichit won his first gold. Scores Fourth Event - NHK Trophy Competitors * Otabek Altin (1st) * Seung-gil Lee (2nd) * Michele Crispino (3rd) Fifth Event - Trophée de France Competitors * Christophe Giacometti (1st) * Georgi Popovich (3rd) Sixth Event - Rostelecom Cup Episode(s): * Episode 8: Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program * Episode 9: Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Free Skate Competitors * Yuuri Katsuki * Yuri Plisetsky * Jean-Jacques Leroy * Seung-gil Lee * Emil Nekola * Michele Crispino Highlights The top six will be qualified for the Grand Prix Final. Michele surpassed his personal best by 20 points. Christophe Giacometti, Otabek Altin, Phichit Chulanont, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Yuri Plisetsky, and Yuuri Katsuki are advancing to the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri and Michele were tied for overall points, but Yuuri was able to advance because he placed 2nd in the Cup of China. Scores Barcelona Grand Prix Episode(s): * Episode 11: Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final SP * Episode 12: Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Competitors * Yuuri Katsuki * Yuri Plisetsky * Otabek Altin * Jean-Jacques Leroy * Phichit Chulanont * Christophe Giacometti Highlights This is Yuri's first Grand Prix Final and Yuuri's second. Yuri's short program score surpasses Victor's short program score to set a new world record. Yuuri's free skate score surpasses Victor's free skate score to set a new world record. Scores Super Score Description A culmination of every skater's highest short program and free skate score and how they compare to the other skaters. A Current world record for the Short Program. B Current world record for the Free Skate. Category:Competitions Category:Anime Category:Season One